


First Game

by NozomiMizore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tsukishima Centered, TsukkiYamaYachi friendship, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiMizore/pseuds/NozomiMizore
Summary: Kei's first game with the frogs. Yamaguchi and Yachi go, unbeknownst to him.Happy birthday, Tsukki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	First Game

If you asked the Kei in his first year of high school if he'd be playing volleyball after he graduated, he'd laugh. How could anyone be that invested in the sport that caused him so much pain? But, here he was, walking onto the court. A shiny court with a cheering crowd, all there to see his team. He smiled to himself, hands shaking with nerves but heart ablaze.

The roar of the crowd was deafening, but all Kei heard was the squeaking of tennis shoes. The bright lights lit up the court like the sun, the oak-colored boards shiny and glistening. It was Kei's first game with the Sendai Frogs, and, frankly, it was overwhelming. Kei didn't think he had ever been this nervous about a volleyball game. He played with his fingers, walking with the rest of his team. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Kei's teammates were sending him worried glances, and Kei would be embarrassed, but he was too busy trying not to freak out. He relished in the fact he likely didn't know anyone in the stands, as Yachi and Yamaguchi both said they were busy that day.

Kei pulled the strap of his goggles, adjusted his shoes, and went with the starting lineup to the court. The whistle blew. Kei was already sweating, eyes calculating. The other team served. The ball would likely sway right given the serve. Kei went to block right, and the ball was stopped from hitting the Frogs' side of the court. "NICE BLOCK, TSUKKIIIII!" Kei's eyes went wide. He knew that voice. It was Yamaguchi. He came, despite telling Kei he'd be busy. Kei knew he couldn't turn around, he had to focus on the game, but the anxiety in his veins was replaced with a new vigor. He clenched his fists.

The game went on, with each successful block Kei made, Yamaguchi or Yachi (apparently she came to), or both would cheer for him. Kei's hands were sweaty, hair was pressed down to his head, but this felt like the best game he had ever played. His green jersey felt envigorating; Kei was powerful.

Whenever he was out of the rotation, Kei would sneak a glance at Yachi and Yamaguchi. They were in some sort of Frogs merch, from God knows where, and were holding a banner. Kei couldn't read it, but he was sure it said something embarrassing. He smiled to himself. Yamaguchi and Kei made eye contact. Kei tried to just give a simple smile, but Yamaguchi took it upon himself to embarrass Kei as much as possible and blew him a kiss. Kei promptly turned red and looked the other way. He hoped his teammates didn't see it, but by the laughs he heard, they did. Oh well.

The game was intense, close, and tough for everyone involved. The sweat felt like a second layer of Kei's skin; his heart was beating out of his chest. They needed just one more point to win the game, but the opposing team was not far behind. The other team was gearing to serve. Kei analyzed. He knew how this player served like, and hoped it would be the same. The ball was in the air. A slap resounded as it hurled toward the Frogs' side. Kei went into action. Arms up, he got ready to block. The ball came toward him like a meteor. It was hard against his hands, but he saved it. It fell to the ground on the other side with a 'thump.' That one sound felt louder than anything Kei had heard all day. His team looked at Kei, awe on their faces. Kei went to push up his goggles, despite having no reason to.

"GOOD JOB, TSUKKI!" Kei heard that voice above everything else. He broke away for a moment, glancing up at Yachi and Yamaguchi. They were hugging, banner ignored. Yamaguchi looked so proud. Kei's heart was filled with joy. The fact he could make Yamaguchi so proud of him made him ecstatic. Usually, Kei was proud of Yamaguchi. He grinned.

The Frogs' congratulated him, praising him for his blocks. Kei thanked them, grateful, but wanting to meet Yachi and Yamaguchi as soon as possible. He went to his bag, swapping his goggles for his glasses, and briefly wiping his face with a towel. He picked up the bag, hurrying to leave the court, shoes squeaking against the waxed floor. Right outside stood Yachi and Yamaguchi. Kei didn't even try to hide his smile. Seeing his two favorite people, right there and supporting him, filled his heart.

"Tsukki!! You did so good!" Of course, Yamaguchi didn't even wait a second to praise Kei. The antenna on his head perked up. Kei briefly wondered if it could pick up a radio signal.

"You played really well, Tsukishima-kun!" Yachi stammered out. She was smiling, clearly proud of Kei too.

"Ah, thank you, but weren't both of you busy today?" Yamaguchi wormed his way to Kei's side, putting an arm around his waist before replying. "We wanted to surprise you at your first game!" Yamaguchi grinned, and Kei thought it made his freckles stand out even more. Unable to help himself, he brought his head down and kissed Yamaguchi lightly on the lips. Yamaguchi smiled.

"You guys are gross, get a room!" Yachi couldn't even feign annoyance, laughing lightly.

Kei being here with his boyfriend and their best friend, on top of winning today, made him feel warm. Not the warm of a long workout, but the warmth of watching movies under a warm blanket. The warmth of drinking hot tea on a winter day. The warmth of Yamaguchi kissing him. Kei smiled, happy to be here with the two people he loved most.

"Tsukki! Let's go get something to eat to celebrate!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, Yachi nodding along. Kei smiled. Seeing the two there to support him, wearing an obnoxiously bright shade of green, warmed his heart.

"Yeah, sounds good." Yamaguchi took his hand, and that warmth returned. Kei threaded their fingers together. Yachi walked happily beside the two, and all was well.


End file.
